Fire or Ice
by mackenziewoodward
Summary: A gifted young teen, an amazing vampire, and a rowdy werewolf all intertwined in one destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crackle of thunder jolted me upright in my bed. I sighed heavily, the clock on my nightstand read an all to early Three O'clock A.M, I decided I would wait for Charlie to take a shower before I did. Charlie deserved all the hot water he wanted, he had a long day ahead of him he was pulling double shifts all week. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my door swiftly turning on my light, momentarily blinding myself. I looked at my small room, the walls were a pale baby blue with dark cherry oak trimming. Not much had changed in the time I had gone, I shouldn't say "gone" more like the time I lived with my mother Reené.

I tried to keep my mind off of her, worrying about her didn't do any good. Hopefully Phil, her new husband, was taking good care of her. She could be such a ditz, but I wasn't any different. I went down the stairs into the small kitchen, I put on a pot of coffee for Charlie and a put the kettle on for my morning cup of tea.

I heard my dad go from his room the the bathroom. I went into my room and began picking out an outfit for today. I picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and one of my sky blue hooded sweater, blue was kind of my thing.

" The showers all yours Kenzie." My father said briskly closing the door.

I walked quickly to the bathroom, yes I shared a bathroom with my father but it was better than having no bathroom at all. I looked into the bathroom mirror, I really hadn't changed much when I turned 15 , over a month and a half ago. My red hair was still short just above my ears, my chocolate brown eyes still seemed dull to me. I had reached my full height of five feet six inches, I didn't even want to think about my repugnantly ugly glasses.

As I dressed after my shower I started to contemplate skipping school, I hate all of the first day of school stupidity. I hated never being accepted by the popular crowd and then being shunned from the geeks for my lack of study skills, not even the freaks wanted to be my friends. I Guess being born on Friday the thirteenth brought more than just bad luck, it brought all around nonacceptance.

I heard a honk outside in the driveway, I ran down the stairs stumbling a bit as I tried to open the front door, I swung it open to see my dad standing next to a sky blue Jeep!

"Well, you match your new truck." Charlie said pointing to the battered jeep that consumed have the driveway.

I walked up to my dad and gave him a bear sized hug, Charlie awkwardly patted my back with his hand. "Dad how can you possibly afford this?" I asked hoping he hadn't spent too much money on me.

My father gave me a stern look and said, "Not much really, it was a selvaged title, a friend of mines kid built it. You remember Billy Black don't you? You know lives down in La Push."

I smiled and nodded along as I opened the front door to the jeep, I don't have a full license but I had a school and a work permit. I loved it! The seats looked amazing with their black leather and blue strips. Encase you haven't caught on I absolutely love the color blue!

"You better go get something to eat then get to school." Charlie said trying to sound fatherly. "I have to get to work, I'll try not to be too late." He said as he got into his police cruiser and pulled out of the driveway..

I had three cups of tea and half a bowl of cereal. I tugged my backpack over my shoulder and almost ran to my truck. When I got in I noticed it had a pretty old stereo but it still got the local country station and I sang my way to the school, it was just a block off the highway but everything in Forks was just off the highway.

The school really wasn't much, a lot of buildings clustered together in one small campus. Forks High school had 267 students well now 268. My eighth grade class alone had 500 students not counting all of the out sourcing they did during the school year. That brought one thing painfully into perceptive, I would be a freshman here.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I shut off my jeep.

I pulled out my school schedule, it read First period English building three room 12, Mr. Costello, something good to have in the morning. I had a flare for English I had always loved to read. I stepped out of my jeep It must look rather funny, the truck set about a foot and a half off the ground, so I pictured myself looking like a midget getting out of a monster truck.

I started walking toward building three, there were people pointing and others whispering, no doubt I was the topic of the gossip. The Sheriffs son coming back to Forks, and I could guess they all knew that I was gay. It had never once bothered Charlie he could care less I guess, he just told me to be careful. Charlie was an easy guy, a little stubborn like yours truly, but a loving and caring father even if he was easily embarrassed.

A tall boy with blond hair was the first to greet me. "Hi, you must be Mackenzie Swan. I'm Mike Newton." He said enthusiastically.

"Kenzie, call me Kenzie. Nice to meet you Mike." I said in a shy voice, I wasn't normally shy but when I was around new people I was shy for about day or two.

He opened the door and ushered me in. Mike was very chatty guy, I could see talking to him would be easy. He kept up the talk all the way until the bell rang. He sat on my right. I saw him then walk to the seat on my left, a tall copper haired boy with golden eyes. My first thought was, wow. I remembered what mom always said, 'Looks aren't everything honey.'

So I tried to see if there were any visible flaws. When he looked at me with a small smirk, I turned away quickly. I pulled out a three ringed binder and began to jot down somethings I needed to do after school. My mind wondered a little as we waited for the teacher to show up. I began by trying to clear my thoughts when I thought I heard Mike's voice talking about an up and coming football game.

"Mike, did you just say something?" I asked turning to look at Mike.

He shook his head as a bald man walked into the room. "All right welcome back to school. I am Mr. Costello, for those who have tried to block me out of their minds." The class snickered a bit, maybe he wouldn't ask me to talk to the class. "We have a new student with us, his name is Mackenzie Swan. He is a sophomore. Would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" He asked motioning me toward the board.

I stood reluctantly and walked to the board. "He my name is Kenzie Swan, I just transferred in from Phoenix, Arizona. I am 15 and I enjoy reading and taking long walks on the beach." I said sarcastically, the class broke out in laughter so did Mr. Costello.

"Well welcome to forks I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." the teacher said as I sat down not being able to look at the boy sitting on my left.

I kept my mind occupied with guessing the kids around me ages and names. It became very fun as I started using older names for them like Vincent and Bessie. I then started having a conversation with myself, over weather or not to jump up and leave or just stay and wait out the day.

I made a joke to myself about Mr. Costello's hair, when I heard laughter next to me I saw that the boy on my left was trying to hold back laughs. Some people think I am weird but laughing for no reason, that is just plain weird.

The first four classes of the day were pretty boring and I didn't see the copper haired boy again. The lunch bell rang and I walked from my locker to the lunch room, I went through the line taking only an apple, I wasn't a big lunch eater. Mike's table was full and I didn't feel like being rejected so I sat at a table toward the right side of the lunch room.

Then as if I was being granted a wish the copper haired boy followed by one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life sat at the table in front of me. Then a very large boy and a blond boy sat down followed shortly after by a small pixie like girl. I tried not to stare but couldn't help it when the copper haired boy turned and looked sheepishly at me. I knew all at once I was blushing. I took a bite of my apple and stood up fishing my car keys out of my front pocket. I turned on my heel and left the lunch room, I went out to my car and instantly turned on some music.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire or Ice : Knowledge Fire or Ice Knowledge

Fire or ice

Twilight Fanfic

By

KenzieLee

Chapter2: Knowledge

School, something that doesn't change no matter where you are. It was the second week of school, I had made one friend in that time. His name is Edward Cullen, he's such a nice guy he doesn't make me feel weird and it seems like he knows everything about me even without me telling him. I wasn't even sad when I found out he was dating the prettiest girl in school, Rosalie Hale, he was like the big brother I always wanted.

I had just gone through the lunch line with him, we usually spilt at this time I would take my apple and go sit by myself and Edward would go sit with his adopted brothers, sister, and girlfriend.

"Come sit with us today." Edward said enthusiastically.

I smiled, I had been waiting for this moment to finely be invited to the table. "Sure sounds great." I said happily.

As we neared the table Emmet, the biggest one and cutest, jumped up and grabbed a chair. "Mac this is Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. Guys this is Mac the one I've been telling you all about." Edward said winking at Emmet.

"Hi guys, you don't mind if I sit with you do you?" I asked blushing.

Emmet replied, " No, sit." It sounded as if he was very happy to have me here.

I sat down next to Emmet, out of the corner of my eye I saw him move just a little bit closer. I noticed each of them had a tray but it didn't look like they were eating.

"Hey Mac, do you drive yet?" Emmet asked, I turned just so slightly in my seat and I grinned.

"Well not to brag or anything but I have a 1993 Jeep Wrangler sport, it is Sky blue with black and blue leather interior." I said happily still grinning from ear to ear.

Edward winked once more at Emmet, I raised an eye brow at him. I took the last couple bites of my apple and stood. "Are you guys done, I'll take your trays if you want." I said with a hopeful smile.

They nodded, "I'll help too." Emmet said as he took Jasper and Alice's Trays I grabbed Edward's and Rose's trays and Emmet and I began to try and make our ways to the trash cans.

"I have a Jeep too, a newer one though." Emmet said with a smile, for a big guy he sure was graceful twisting and turning trough people who seemed to be parting for me.

"What's there problem, so what if I sat with you guys." I said as a couple of girls looked at us and whispered something. Others were whispering too. A lot of people were looking at us, my head began to hurt.

We walked past a table and a guy snidely said, "Fag." I don't know how it all happened but this is when it started. There was a loud _crack_, then as I turned I saw that all the windows were cracking. The glass was cracking, then it broke and it shattered everywhere, there was glass flying across the room. My head started to pound even worse, I became wobbly but not before the Cullen family was surrounding me. I wanted to scream for them to get cover but that was when all hell broke lose.

Emmet scoped me into his arms and I saw the trays in the lunch room raising into the air, then I fainted and I heard the room go silent then there was the sound of wind and only wind.

I wasn't quite awake, but I could hear so much. There was a dull roar of voices in my mind. There was also the close sound of two voices, Emmet's and someone else.

"Where am I?" I asked softly trying to sit up.

There was a soft chuckle, "Oh no you don't, stay laying down it's easier for Carlisle to examine you that way." Emmet said softly putting his hand on my shoulder.

I obeyed silently as cold hands prodded my head.

"_Interesting, he doesn't seem to be hurt._" A voice said.

"Of course I'm not hurt why would I be?" I asked in a little louder voice.

"_Mac can you hear me right now?_" The voice asked once more.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be I can hear just fine." I said sarcastically.

Then it felt like I had just been hit, but it was just more pain in my head. There were memories and pictures voices and names all flying into my mind. Then the door started slamming and opening and slamming and opening as my mind processed what was happening. The few pictures on the walls began to shake and break.

"Please it hurts so much!" I cried in pain trying to sit up but not having enough energy.

Emmet took my head in his hands, then more memories once more followed into my mind voices and names and pictures. I saw him vaguely as a child then I could almost feel the pain when he made the change, I knew what his family members were and what he was. They were all vampires. Some how seeing life through their eyes made all the difference, I wasn't scared of what they were but I was scared of what could happen if everyone knew what they were.

It was then that I fainted again.

"_He knows_." One voice said softly

"_Do we leave?_" Another crooned

"Please everyone shut up, my head hurts." I said sitting up and looking around the room at the faces I had seen in my new required memories.

A there was a soft buzzing in the back of my mind. _Edward_.

"Please stop trying to get into _my _mind_,_ Edward." I said as a grin spread across Edward's soft face.

"How are you feeling?" A women asked, Esme, that was her name.

"I'm good Esme. Thank you for asking." I said softly with a smile. She looked a little taken back. "Yes, I can read your thoughts. I can hear what everyone is saying, it's really freaky too." I answered the question hanging in everyone's minds.

They nodded and everyone except Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Carlisle left the room. "So Mac have you ever had anything like this happen before?" Asked Carlisle in an easy voice.

I replied simple, "No I have never been able to read anyone's mind or absorb their memories by touching them. No, Alice, I can't see the future."

"You caused the destruction of the lunch room, you were also the one who made the milk explode and you made the lab chair legs snap. Mac, you have a gift a very powerful one too." Edward said moving closer to the bed.

"How? How could I do that?" I asked a little scared.

It wasn't till now that I noticed I lay on a couch, not a bed. Edward sat on one of the arms and touched his hand to my forehead. Nothing happened like it did before, I could hear him thinking of possibilities, all very farfetched to me.

"I don't know I gained my ability when I made the change. You haven't even been bitten, so that's not how this happened. You must be a physic, your telepathic, and you can absorb memories when you're under stress or freighted." Edward stroked his chin and rambled on.

A cold hand took my hand, I looked and saw Emmet holding my hand. He was worried that it was their fault for this happening, I looked at him and with my other hand touched his cheek. I was connected to him, heart and soul.

"Edward you have to help me to learn control this mind reading stuff." I looked at Carlisle, " Call Charlie tell him I am staying with Alice over night. " I said trying to sort out my plan.

Everyone just looked at me, Edward laughed and nodded Carlisle smiled. I let my eyes close for just a fraction of a second and I was greeted with images of Everyone Carlisle had met, I now knew who the ruling family of vampires were, most importantly, I knew that the Cullen's were good vampires 'vegetarians' meaning they only drank the blood of animals. I tried to shift my mind to Emmet's memories and saw that he had been attacked by a bear and Rose had saved him and that Carlisle had turned him so he wouldn't die. I sad a silent thank you to Carlisle.

"Your father says it's okay for you to stay, I told him you weren't in the lunch room when the 'Earthquake' happened. It was the only logical name for what happened." Carlisle said smiling, Esme came into the room holding a pile of clothes.

"Here, maybe something will fit you." She said placing the clothes on my lap and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Esme. Sorry that I'm reading your minds, and taking your memories." I said with an awkward chuckle.

They all laughed, "We leave you to change, we'll be waiting for you down stairs when your ready." Esme said shooing everyone from the room, Emmet left not be for throwing and encouraging smile my way.

There was a pair of huge sweat pants that guessed belonged to Emmet, I pulled them on and had to roll the waist seven times to keep them up. I pulled off my shirt, it had a few holes but there was something else, something brown. Pudding. I laughed out loud. I picked up a shirt from the floor, it must have been Alice's because it was just to funny for anyone else.

I walked out of the room I had been sitting in for the better part of a day. I made my way down the wide hallway to a set of stairs, I put my hand on the banister and started down. The whole family stood in a lose semi-circle. I smiled and waved like an idiot.

"So Mac I have a small feeling don't worry this should work." Edward said with a small grin.

Something prickled in the back of my head I flung out my hand and Jasper was floating in the air a bewildered look on his face. Once more I felt the prickle I threw Jasper where my mind told me to, and he collided with Edward in mid jump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said running over to them. I tossed out my hand and they both rose to their feet in an instant. "Whoa." I said as the brushed of their shirts.

I couldn't believe what I had just done, I had used my mind to stop a very strong vampire in his tracks and hurled him at another vampire. Why is that I can do this, and not someone else?

The Afternoon proceeded with practice mind reading, learning to tune out the voices, and between breaks I spent my time sitting on Emmet's lap or cuddling up to his chest.

"You did good Mac." Edward said as we sat in the living room watching TV after our last little Physic fight.

I snuggled closer to Emmet's chest the my belly rumbled. Everyone had the same thought at the same time. _What do we feed him?_

"We have some camping food." Alice said disappearing for a second coming back with a bow labeled 'Food'.

I jumped up and dug through the box, I took out some chips and Esme handed me a water. I felt totally at home with the Cullens.

As I slept in Emmets iron grasp I had a dream about a rusty brown wolf, he changed into a boy and for some reason I knew I would meet him soon. I just didn't know how soon that would be.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Fire or Ice : Chapter 3 Fire or Ice Chapter 3

A light heat slowly found it's way across my face, I hesitantly opened my eyes. I could see over a short pasture, it had a small brook running through it cutting into the northern woods. We were facing east, i knew this because the sun was low, i could hear his thoughts all of them were focusing on not waking me up. I could feel him, his arms locked around me in an iron embrace. I felt like i was cuddling with a marble statue. I felt something else almost a tug of my senses, i let my eyes skim to Emmet's exposed hand, it glittered in the sun light like a diamond.

I reached out to touch it but found i couldn't use my arms, Emmet nuzzled his face into my neck.

In a low soothing voice Emmet said, " Good morning, how did you sleep?"

He loosened his grip and i was able to sit up. I turned and looked him over, his pretty dirty blond hair that with less light looked brown, his mesmerizing topaz eyes. He had one of those smiles that just melts your heart. I ran my hand over his cheek, it was icey cold to the touch.

"Like a baby in a freezer." I joked aloud to him.

He laughed and sat up so suddenly that i hardly even saw him move. I could see what i looked like through his eyes, he saw me as if i were a vision of perfection. I had never seen myself that way before but now seeing myself through Emmet's eyes i felt better about myself as if i weren't as ugly as i had always thought i was.

" You can come in Alice, i can hear you out there." I said after hearing Alice sing 'Wanna be' in her mind.

The door swung open and there stood Alice, holding a plate of food. " Good morning Mac, Esme made you some breakfast. There's enough if you want more." She handed me the plate and then sat down on the floor next to the couch, Alice sparkled just like Emmet, i dug through Carlise's memories, there it was the first time he had seen sun light Carlise had been just as amazed as i was.

I sat on the couch and ate the amazing eggs and bacon and pancakes. They were the best i have had in years! I ate quickly and thanked Esme when she walked up the stairs. I took a nice long hot shower, i wasn't surprised by the thoughts i heard when i walked out in a towel, unlike most i covered my upper chest.

'_God, he is so cute. Oh you can hear me can't you? Well, well, well, drop the towel and we can have some fun._' were the words that ran through Emmet's mind.

Alice pulled me to her room, and she gave me a bag of clothes to put on. The shirt was just a plain blue t-shirt, more of an aquamarine than a blue. The jeans were a creamy blue and soft as a baby's bottom. There was a long black coat, it went to the my ankles, it was super light it was more of a fashion statement than anything resembling practical. There was even a new pair of shoes, good expensive, hiking boots. Everything fit perfectly, alice even did my hair she spiked it and made it look amazing.

When i walked down the stairs everyone's jaw dropped. Edward complimented me and Rose gave me a hug Esme said i looked wonderful. Carlise smiled and nodded to me. Emmet took my small hand in his and we walked me out the front door, the sun was still out so i knew the cullens would be staying in today, the way Alice looked as she said good bye worried me but she was repeating a small story over and over in her head.

I jumped up into my jeep, i didn't have to ask how my jeep got there, i knew that Edward had driven it here when we left school yesterday. They had informed me tat there was going to be no school for today.

"So, will i see you soon?" I asked Emmet as he leaned through the driver side window.

He smiled and kissed me, right on the lips. It was so very powerful, the door swung open and my arms went around his neck, he spun me around. Kissing him felt so right but in the back of my head i could feel something would change today, something that would effect the entire world, or my life at the very least.

Emmet put me down and whispered in my ear, " I love you."

He walked away then but i said oh so softly, "i love you too"

I was in my truck using the memory's i had gotten to guide me back to forks. I pulled out my cell phone, there was a call from Charlie it told me to meet him down in La Push, at Billy Blacks house. I turned up the radio and sang a couple of songs, then for the rest of the ride i could since something was going to happen and it was going to happen here, here in La Push.

It was half an hour drive to La Push then i had to use my wonderful since of direction to guide me to Billy Blacks home, i pulled into the driveway. I could see the TV on in the front room of the small house. I jumped out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked and heard a voice say, "come on in Mac"

I walked through the door and sure enough there was Charlie and Billy Black watching some football game.

"Well you've sure grown up Mac. Come give me a hug." Billy said turning his wheelchair to face me. I walked over and gave him a nice soft hug.

I asked, "How are ya billy? It seems like it's been forever." I said with a good grin.

Billy laughed and told me about how he was doing and that his son, Jacob was waiting to see me on the beach just down the road. I jumped in the Jeep and drove slowly down the dirt roads following the signs that showed the way to the beach.

I jumped out of the jeep and walked down the path, the sun was now very high in the sky, it was about 1:30pm. I saw a boy with spiky brown hair and russet skin turn when he heard my approach, i couldn't hear what he was thinking as he made his way to me. Something seemed to have clicked in his head his eyes softened and he walked toward me like i was his bride on wedding day. He put his arms around me and he took my head in his hands and kissed me, it was terrifying the passion the rage the love that was put into this.

When we broke apart he uttered one phrase to me, "Where have you been all my life."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Fire or Ice : Chapter 4 Fire or Ice Chapter 4

My lips were still tingling lightly from the kiss, i tried to pick through Jacob's mind but i couldn't hear anything. His eyes were still locked onto mine, his arms were still around my waist.

I put my hands on his wide chest, and put as much force as i could into my push. It sent him a step or two back, an expression of pure pain fell across his face. I wrapped my arms around myself, i could hear his foot steps as he came near. Without think i through out my hand lifting Jacob into the air effortlessly.

"Holy shit! What's going on?" Jacob asked as he floated in the air

I moved my hand slowly toward to ground. " Sorry, well i should tell you. I am telepathic, why did you kiss me. I'm sorry but i kinda think i almost have a boyfriend." I said turning around so i wouldn't have to see his face.

"Please don't go. Let me explain, I'm not like other guys." Jacob began before i cut him off.

" Yeah i know the story. I've never felt this way before, come on we can be friends with benefits." Mac said and started walking to the car.

Jacob ran up to Mac and spun him around, Jacob closed his eyes and brought Mac's hand up to his mouth, he took a deep breath and then made a sound of disgust. "You've been hanging around the Cullens haven't you?" Jacob asked in a accusing tone.

I nodded my head sending Jacob into the water. Then in a defiant tone i yelled, "So , i am dating Emmet Cullen. If you want your ass kicked i'ed try and kiss me again!"

Jacob jumped out of the water and started toward, his body was shaking violently. He jumped mid air and with a loud horrible ripping noise stood a powerful looking russet colored wolf. Something hit me, like when i melded minds with Emmet, i felt a pull so powerful i drug me toward Jacob. I set my hand on the wolf's head and i was greeted by a voice one telling me what had happened, was instilled with tribal knowledge that none unless they were of the pack or council were to know. I understood that Jacob had imprinted on me the moment his eyes touched my face. I understood that he was a werewolf, that he hated what he was and that now nothing mattered more than me.

He saw the Cullens as if they were monsters, even worse than him. He longed to be normal to just love me for no reason at all, not because something in him some old magic wanted him to. Truthfully i knew that i would love Jacob instantly. It was meant to be, Uwanie Magie, or witch. In his peoples eyes i was an omen of life, of magic, to the wolves i would be an alley someone to help fight the vampires.

I saw a vision then of me learning the power of the elements growing to control them. I did see one other thing in my vision, that i couldn't choose between Emmet Jacob not for a very long time, one day i would make a choice that would not only effect me but it would effect two other people.

I broke the contact with Jacob and i sat on the sand, and looked at the water as Jacob lay in his wolf form next to me. I stood up and i received a message form Jacob, a mental voice mail almost.

"Go to my house and get me a pair of shorts, look at billy and say Waynie Koname, he will know that it means i have imprinted on you. I'll be behind the house just toss my shorts out the window." Jacob said in my mind.

I ran to my truck and hoped in, i drove super fast to the Blacks home. I slammed on the breaks in the drive way and tried to calm down, i had just imprinted with a werewolf, the night before i fell asleep in a vampires arms. It was a lot to process in 24 hours. I got out of the car and half ran half walked to the front door of the home.

"Hey Billy, Waynie Koname. Jacob told me to say that to you." I locked eyes with billy a smile rose on his face he nodded and pointed to Jacob's room. I walked back to the room, it was a complete mess, i found some shorts and tossed them out of the small window.

I walked out of Jacob's room and started toward my truck i wanted to leave now! I couldn't handle this being in so in love with someone for no reason at all. Everything in my brain was screaming stay! Stay!

I threw open the door and blotted to my car, Jacob was on my heels I turned on the car and peeled down the road, i knew Jacob was following me, i also knew where the boundary lines of the treaty were, something i pulled out of my mind. I was so close to the line, then for some reason i slammed on the brakes, something lay on the side of the road, something pure white. I couldn't help it i had to get out and look at it.

I walked slowly to it a wear that Jacob was just behind the truck watching me. I walked over to the white animal on it's side, i sat down on my knees next to it, it was a white wolf, it was barely breathing one of it's side was drenched in blood. I started to cry, something popped into my mind. I wiped away my tears and i lay my hands over the wound on it's side, i pictured the skin healing and the damage being undone. A warmth filled me from my brain to my toes, my hands started to glow white over the animal. I could see in my mind that the skin was pulling over the wound, fixing the broken ribs the heart began to speed up, the wolf lifted it's head and looked me in the eyes, it moved it's muzzle to lick my hand i let it.

"Your amazing." Jacob's voice surprised me from behind. I jumped slightly and the wolf jumped up and came to my side and started to growl at Jacob.

"Jacob i need time to think. I'm not saying i won't love you, but i just can't devote myself to you. Emmet and i are connected the same way you and i are. Plus i just found out that i have telekinetic powers, healing powers, and who knows what else! I think i might be going crazy, i am not to afraid to just run you over if you try anything either." I said clenching my fist.

The wolf crouched a bit i pup my hand on top of the wolf's head and it stopped growling.It looked up at me it's eyes blue as a clear day sky, i looked up to the sky. The moon was already in the sky like a night light unlit. The sun was starting to make the decent into the west.

A smile slowly crept on to Jacob's face, oh what a sight to see. "So your saying you'll come back to see me?" Jacob asked keeping his distances from me.

I walked over to him, going against my better judgment. I put my hand on his cheek,he was so hot. He had to be over 100 degrees or more. I got on my tippy toes, and softly kissed Jacob's cheek. He lightly put his arm around me and i leaned on him for a moment.

I pulled away and he looked so serene. I touched his chest lightly then walked back to my Jeep. The wolf following me the whole time. I opened the passenger door and the wolf jumped in. I had a feeling about this animal, it was meant to be with me and i was meant to be with it.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Fire or Ice : Chapter 5 Fire or Ice Chapter 5

I drove home slowly, making sure to watch the roads. I could feel Emmet was close, when something big stepped onto the road i came to a stop. The wolf climbed into the back seat, the door swung open and Emmet got in. He looked at me somehow he knew what happened. I started to wonder if maybe he could read my mind, he said that Alice saw me future disappear and they didn't think i would die so fast so tey guess i was with the wolves. Emmet told me that alice couldn't see the wolves, Emmet listened when i told him the story.

I read his mind after i had finished and he wasn't Judging me, it was as if he was just trying not to jump out and go kill Jacob. I was worried at this, i couldn't let him hurt Jacob.

"Emmet will you promise me something?" I asked as i pulled into my driveway.

He was outside and to my door before i even had my seatbelt off. The wolf was already at the door step waiting for us. The door opened silently and Emmet removed my seatbelt.

" As long as i can have a kiss." Emmet said looking into my eyes. He helped me out of the car and started walking me to the front door.

I grabbed the key from above the door and slid it into the key hole. Emmet followed me into the house so did the wolf it walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch, i was trying to think how to say it.

"Promise me you'll never try and kill Jacob unless i ask you to." I said in an awkward voice.

Emmet laughed so loud that it seemed to shake the house. "Okay i Promise not to kill the kid unless you ask. Not hold up your end of the bargain." Emmet said puckering his lips.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I press my lips passionately against his ice cold lips. They moved and formed around mine, his hands found their way all over my body before he pulled away. He picked me up and carried me up th stairs and into my room. He layed me down on the bed, he was over me in seconds. I knew we wouldn't be going all the way, he felt that it would be to dangours. It was so much easer being able to read his mind, knowing what he wanted.

I ran my hands under his shirt knowing that it would be ice cold and rock hard. I kissed his neck and moved down to his chest. The door opened door stairs and my name was yelled by Charlie. Emmet groaned and kissed me one last time retrieving his shirt and leaving through the window.

Charlie stuck his head into my room, i sat up and looked at Charlie. " What was your problem? Why did you leave Billy's in such a hurry" Charlie asked flipping on the light.

I took off my shoes and responded, " I felt funny. I came home and just passed out."

Charlie shook his head, the wolf walked between his legs and over to me. Charlie freaked out. He ran over to me and pulled me to the door, i started laughing at him.

"Dad, don't worry it's a nice wolf. I found her on the way home, it looked sick i couldn't just leave it. Can i keep it please, please daddy?" I asked saying the one word that made my dad do anything.

Charlie looked at the wolf that was tilting it's head form side to side. "Fine but you have to take care of it, is it a boy wolf or a girl wolf?" Charlie said smileing his crinkly old smile.

I walked over and lifted the wolf's back leg, there was no cash and prizes so it was female. "It's a girl. Let's name her, Sammie." I said looking to Charlie who was kind of nodding off by the door.

He nodded a yes and grumbled a good night and shut the door. Emmet appearded in front of my window, i asked if he'd wait on my bed while i changed. I came back and crawled into bed next to Emmet. His arms went around me and his lips kissed my neck. I dreampt of death that night, the scary thing was it was my death.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Fire or Ice : Chapter 6 Fire or Ice Chapter 6

For the second time i was greeted by ice in the morning. Something warm and soft licked my face, i was about to yell at Emmet but he was stilffing a laugh. I rolled to see Sammie my brand new pet wolf. She had the most amzing blue eyes.

Emmet stroked my cheek, "Welcome to the land of the living, or well the land of the almost living." Emmet joked softly into my ear.

I sat up and looked out to my window, it was sunny again. I sighed softly and mubbled some choice words under my breath.

"What's wrong? Oh yeah it's sunny. Sucks huh?" Emmet said looking glum, one word popped into my head, a name really, _Jacob_.

I snuggled close to Emmet's chest, we just stayed in bed for most of the morning. He told me he had to go hunting, i was slightly sad. He left me there standing in front of my window a tear rolling down my cheek.

I took a qucik shower, and changed into my jeans from the day before, and a plain white t-shirt with my new long coatish thing. Charlie had already left and took a swig of milk and jumped into my jeep, Sammie followed me and I let her into the passenger side of the car. I jumped in and drove to La Push, it took about 30 minutes.

I pulled into Billy's driveway, Sammie and i got out of the car she walked by my side slightly sniffing the ground as we walked. I knew without even trying that Jacob was asleep in his room. Billy rolled up to the door in his wheel chair.

"Hello Mac, how are you. Come on in." Billy said with a warm smile.

I opened the door and stepped in, "I'm good Billy, mind if i go see Jake?" I asked, Billy nodded yes and smiled. I took off my shoes byt the door and softly ran with Sammie to Jake's small room.

I opened the door and say Jacob there, laying silently in his bed he had a look of utter peace. Sammie laied down by the door, i took off my coat and softly layed down on the bed with Jake, i snuggled under one of his arms. He stirred then and put his other arm around me, pushing m face into his chest.

"I missed you." Jake said in a sleepy voice, he kissed the top of my head. I kissed him softly on the chest.

I mumbbled softly to him, he understood i meant 'me too', we just stayed there for sometime cuddleing in his small twin sized bed. His feet hung off the very end of the bed.

"Jake?" I said softly looking at his smiling face.

"Yes baby?"Jake asked streching slowly.

"You kind of smell go take a shower." I said with a laugh.

Jake smelt himself and got out of bed, he asked if i wanted to join him, i politely refused. I told him Sammie and i would be in his living room when he was done.

After about five minutes Jake came into the room and had a huge smile on his face. It sucked i got nothing from him, i couldn't even feel his emotions!

"How would you like to meet the others?" Jacob asked slipping on a smudged white t-shirt.

I could tell my eyes were huge, "What others?" I asked sitting up.

"The pack. They all already know about you." He said pulling me up and handing my my coat. I was so worried what if his friends didn't like me or worse what if they didn't want me to be around Jake?

Previous Chapter


End file.
